


Chance Encounters

by onceuponanevilangel



Series: Cartinelli Week 2016 [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli Week, F/F, First Meetings, Pre-Relationship, angie is smooth and peggy is just weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanevilangel/pseuds/onceuponanevilangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York weather is quite possibly the most ridiculous thing Peggy has ever encountered in her entire life, but when it leads her into an automat with a waitress who might just be the first friendly face Peggy's met in a while, well it might not be such a bad thing after all.</p><p>Cartinelli Week Day 4: First Meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never, right?

Peggy had been living in New York for approximately two months and if she had learned anything in that time, it was that New York weather was quite possibly the most ridiculous thing she had ever encountered.

Sure, back in England the weather tended to bounce back and forth between gray and grayer, but at least there was a general sense of consistency. New York in October, however, seemed determined to catch Peggy off guard as many times as possible.

The day had dawned chilly enough to warrant a warmer jacket and the clouds started rolling soon after Peggy had left for work. By the time she reached the office, it was raining steadily and she had to squeeze water out of her hair in the lobby before continuing upstairs.

By the time she left at the end of the day, though, the clouds had cleared and the sun seemed determined to make up for lost time and the temperature had increased to a much more uncomfortable high and walking home felt almost impossible. Maybe part of that was due to the fact that she had skipped lunch too.

Suddenly, she heard a rumble that sounded almost like thunder. Peggy glanced up at the sky and noticed dark clouds billowing in the distance.

Clearly Mother Nature was not on Peggy’s side.

There was no way Peggy was going to make it back to her apartment before it started to rain and she wasn’t stupid enough to try to walk in the storm, so she just sighed and ducked into the nearest building, a little automat with bright florescent lighting and a vaguely cheery atmosphere.

Peggy bought herself a slice of pie and took a seat at the end of the counter. It was a little bit sweeter than she had expected, but it was the first thing she had eaten since breakfast and it was good, so she wasn’t complaining.

She still had a copy of the daily newspaper in her briefcase and she pulled it out to make herself look a little bit busier.

Unfortunately, her cover didn’t last very long.

“Can I get you anything?”

Peggy set down her paper looked up to find a young waitress smiling brightly at her. Her eyes were blue-green and sparkling and Peggy suddenly found herself almost unable to form words.

“N-no, thank you, I think, em…actually, do you have any tea?”

“Yeah, sure thing, English,” the waitress said. “But it’s a little warm out for tea, don’t ya think? Can I get you something iced?”

The nickname caught Peggy more than a little off-guard and it took her a moment to find her speech again. “No, I think just regular hot tea is fine.”

“Comin’ right up, hun.” The waitress—Angie, according to her nametag—smiled at Peggy again before turning and heading back into the kitchen. She was only gone for a few minutes before she reappeared in front of Peggy with that same bright smile, a mug of steaming tea, and a glass of tea-colored liquid with ice cubes swirling in it.

“What’s this?” Peggy asked.

“Iced tea,” Angie said. “Don’t worry, it’s on the house. I just thought you might like to try it since it’s so warm out. I got you regular tea too. You want anything else? Sugar? Milk?”

“A little milk would be nice,” Peggy said.

“Sure thing.” Angie spun around and grabbed a shiny chrome pitcher from next to the coffee pot. She set it on the counter and let Peggy pour her own milk into the mug. She stirred it in and slid the pitcher back towards Angie who put it back and then immediately turned around and leaned her elbows on the counter.

Peggy wasn’t sure if this was standard procedure at this automat, but it didn’t feel too strange. It was almost nice even. After eight weeks of only really knowing Colleen and the men at the office, it felt good to be able to talk to someone else who seemed friendly enough.

“How long you been living here?” Angie asked.

“Since the end of the war, so about two months,” Peggy said.

“You were in the war?” Angie asked, her eyes widening with both curiosity and admiration. “That’s amazing. You a nurse?”

“No, I, um…I did a lot of different jobs. Now I just work at the phone company.”

“Sounds like a bit of a step down.”

“You have no idea,” Peggy said. She picked up her mug of tea and took a long sip. It was a little more bitter than she’d like and it was lukewarm at best, but it still reminded her of home and her lips twitched with a hint of a smile.

“You miss home?” Angie asked.

“Not as much as you might think,” Peggy said absently. “Only on days like this when the weather is so determined to trip me up.”

Angie giggled. “Yeah, I know. Give it another week or two and things’ll settle down to a nice English gray.”

Peggy scoffed as she took another sip.

“I’ve never been to England,” Angie mused. “Actually, I’ve never really been anywhere other than here, but I’d love to travel one day. See the world and all that.”

“Maybe one day you’ll have to come with me,” Peggy said before she could catch herself. She immediately felt heat rush to her cheeks and she looked pointedly down at the table the keep from having to see Angie’s reaction. “I mean, I didn’t think, I just—“

“Well you know, English, I can’t exactly travel with you if I don’t even know your name.”

Peggy chanced a quick glance up and noticed that Angie was still smiling at her.

“Peggy,” Peggy said. “Peggy Carter.” She held out her hand and Angie shook it.

“I’m Angie Martinelli,” Angie said. She nodded towards the windows behind Peggy. “I think the storm’s just about over.”

Peggy turned around on her stool and sure enough, the rain was letting up and there were little beams of sunlight shining through cracks in the clouds. She hadn’t even realized that the storm had even started.

“And on that note, I think I should probably head out,” she said. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Angie.”

“Nice to meet you too, English,” Angie replied. “I’ll see you back here soon, right? If you want to take me to see the world, I want to see you try iced tea first.”

“I suppose that’s a fair enough trade-off,” Peggy said. She folded her newspaper and tucked it under her arm before fishing a few crumpled dollar bills out of her pocket to cover her tea and a tip.

“I told you it’s on the house,” Angie said, furrowing her brow. “You don’t have to pay for it.”

“Well then consider this a tip,” Peggy replied.

“I can’t—“

“I don’t want to hear another word. You’ve been absolutely lovely when you didn’t have to be, so thank you.”

Angie blushed and smiled. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“I suppose I’ll see you around then,” Peggy said.

“I’m working the same time tomorrow,” Angie said. “Maybe I’ll see you then.”

“Maybe.”

Peggy stood up and smiled at Angie one last time before turning and heading out into a day that suddenly felt decidedly brighter.


End file.
